This invention relates to a process for the production of a food product in the form of an overrun mass, to the overrun food product obtained and to a composite product containing the overrun food product as a filling.
French Patent No. 2 473 269 describes a process for the production of a sweetened protein-containing food product in the form of a foam-like plastic mass, which can be spread or cut into slices according to its consistency, comprising the following steps: Preparation at 55.degree.-65.degree. C. of an oil-in-water emulsion containing an aqueous phase--consisting of partly skimmed condensed milk having a particular viscosity--and a fatty phase; pasteurization of the emulsion; inoculation at 45.degree.-55.degree. C. with microcrystals of lactose added in a quantity of 0.015 to 1% by weight; conversion of the emulsion thus inoculated into a foam by injection of an inert gas; and cooling to below 20.degree. C. with mechanical beating of the foam to cause at least partial crystallization of the fats.